Hadrian reads the HP books
by Noctis D. Crow
Summary: He was no longer the weak little boy who would follow people blindly. He was now Hadrian Riddle and he would find his mates and parents even if he had to burn the whole world to the ground. This story is a new Harry who-when he finds his family-has to read about his life how it could have been had he not found out the truth. WARNING: Dark references Slash m/m mates torture abuse


Harry Potter, that was what his name was; although here in this hell hole he called home he was called a freak. His messy black hair fell down and his green eyes were dull in pain as he curled in on himself. The darkness of the cupboard provided little comfort to him and he shivered as the cold air crept in. He thought that his life would be better after finding out he was a wizard, but it only made it worse here. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He gathered up the last of his strength to grab his cracked wand and force his way out of the cupboard. With much difficulty he stumbled down the hall way and toward the door and when he got there he pushed it open. Something told him to get out of there and he's been listening to his gut since he could walk. He pulled the too large jacket he had grabbed from the rack tight around his body and stuck his wand out. The knight bus arrived shortly afterwards and he forced a smile. He had always known about the bus even though most would assume he didn't. "Can you take me in front of Gringotts?" His voice was rough and the man in front of him narrowed his eyes briefly before nodding and letting him on.

The ride to Gringotts was horrible for Harry as he was thrown this way and that and almost lost the contents of his stomach more than once. "Alrigh' 'ere's the stop for Gringotts!" Harry nodded his thanks and paid the man as he stumbled of the bus. The streets were deserted and Harry found himself relaxing bit by bit as he ascended the stairs of the bank. He made a tired bow to the guards outside and went to open the door, but his strength had faded and he collapsed.

When Harry woke he was surprised to feel a soft bed under his back and warm blankets on top of him. He scrunched his nose trying to think of what would get him in the situation and when he remembered h shot up with a pained hiss. "I wouldn't get up so quickly little lord." He looked over and saw a goblin smirking at him, or at least he thought the goblin was smirking. "You were very injured when you came upon or front doors and you're lucky to have shown the guards some respect. That's why they brought you here instead of St. Mungos." The gobbling threaded his long fingers together and continued to stare at Harry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go. I had a feeling that I needed to come here and then the closer I got the safer I felt. My name is Harry Potter." He folded his hands in front of him and ignored the searing pain on head and lower back as it was nothing he wasn't used to.

"Well little lord if you want we can do an inheritance, familial, and ability test. That should be enough to let you find out anything you need to know." The goblin didn't move though and Harry shifted and bit his lip. He nodded slightly and the goblin snapped his fingers. Two more goblins came walking through the door, one held a ceremonial dagger and the other held three sheet of different colored paper. "The white is for abilities, the red is for family, and the black is inheritance. All you need is a single drop of blood on each paper; you may do them in whichever order you chose." Harry took the knife and papers and watched as the two goblins fled the room.

Harry decided to do the white sheet first.

_Abilities:_

_Light Necromancy-100% blocked_

_Legilimency-100% blocked_

_Occlumency-85% blocked_

_Fire Mage-100% blocked_

_Shadow Mage-100% blocked_

_Blood Mage-100% blocked_

_Animagus-100% blocked_

_Magical Core 50% blocked_

Harry set the page aside not knowing what most of it was and made a mental note to ask the goblin when he was done. He picked up the black sheet next, for some reason he was afraid to see the family line.

_Inheritance:_

_Potter Vaults_

_Evans Vaults_

_Gryffindor Vaults_

_Hufflepuff Vaults_

_Ravenclaw Vaults_

_Slytherin Vaults_

_Lefey Vaults_

_Shadow Mage Vaults_

_Fire Mage Vaults_

_Blood Mage Vaults_

_Creature Inheritance- Shadow Demon- Dominant- forced submissive (Should he be healed he will regain full status as a dominant)_

Again Harry only knew a handful of those and set it aside to look at later. He stared at the red sheet of paper with trepidation and watched as a single drop of blood splashed upon its surface.

_Family of Hadrian Salazar Riddle_

_Adopted Father- James Potter_

_Adopted Mother- Lilly Potter Nee Evans_

_Father- Tom Riddle_

_Mother- Vanessa Riddle Nee Lefey_

_Brother- /\/one_

_Sister- /\/one_

_Mates:_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Billius Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Fenrir Greyback_

Harry felt his eyes widen and he started coughing harshly. He looked up at the goblin and held out the papers. "Can you explain what some of these are please?" His mind was numb and he no longer knew what to think of anything anymore all he wanted to now was curl up and sleep for eternity. He watched as the goblins eyes widened and then frantically scrolled through the next sheets.

He bowed low to Harry and looked up with wide eyes. "My lord…it seems that most of your abilities and memories have been blocked. If you would allow it I can cleanse your magic and heal you." Harry noticed that the goblin kept his eyes slightly lowered, but didn't have the energy to confront him about the sudden change of attitude.

"Please if you can." With that he felt the darkness once again encroach upon his vision and the last thing he saw was the old goblin ordering others around.

When Harry woke up again it was as if all the pain vanished. He felt lighter than ever and he sat up with a smile. Everything was bright and clear and when he went to move his glasses and rub his eyes he was shocked to know that he wasn't even wearing them. Something twitched on the top of his head and he reached up slowly. Looked to his right he gasped in shock as he saw his reflection in a mirror. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror shakily. He was only wearing loose black sweat pants and could see that all the malnourishment, starvation, and abuse vanished from his body. Two Black wolf ears sprung from his head, his hair now neat and falling to his shoulders, and a tail swung slowly behind him, but the most shocking part of his transformation were the two large scaled wings behind him. "That would explain my difficulty in walking." He blinked in surprise when he spoke. His voice was deeper and smoother and he couldn't help but smile and notice that his canines were longer and sharper than before. His nails were black and sharpened yet his skin stayed lightly tanned and not sickly pale as it was before. He was happy to note that his eyes were still the same striking green color that they've always been and he spun on his heel and dipped into a defensive crouch. "You?" He stood back up and realized that he must have grown for the goblin to be shorter than before.

"Yes. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I am King Ragnarock and if you wish I can get you clothes and you can be on your way. I understand you want to find your mates, correct?" Ragnarock tilted his head and Harry nodded.

"You can call me Hadrian by the way. You've done so much for me already." Harr—Hadrian smiled kindly at the goblin king and held in a laugh as he noticed Ragnarock get flustered.

"You're clothes are over there and a guard will lead you out. I trust you gained all the information from your demon inheritance?" Ragnarock turned to leave after Hadrian nodded and Hadrian went over to see what clothes were out for him.

A long sleeved emerald green shirt with black dress pants were folded neatly on top of a long black robe with green and silver trim. He quickly changed into his clothes and with one last look at his reflection and a smile on his face he made his way out of the room. He was no longer the weak little boy who would follow people blindly. He was now Hadrian Riddle and he would find his mates and parents even if he had to burn the whole world to the ground.

* * *

Noctis: Sooo...I've read enough of these stories to want to write one myself...This is a Harry Potter reads the books story just to warn you if you didn't get that from before...anyway please review if you want and follow/favorite it helps because i only quickly update stories that are popular.


End file.
